The Forced Marriage Sham
by MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: Harry and Severus trick Dumbledore into marry them so they can get out of his control. Harry wants to live free from the war. He will fight in it but doesn't want to be treated as only a sacrificial weapon. Severus wants out of spying and wants to live his dreams. They marry out of convenience but later fall in love. WARNING: Slash and character bashing. Political Independent Harry
1. A Want for Freedom

A/N: Hey I hope you like my new fic. I'm still continuing my Naruto fic alongside this one. I warn you that this fic will contain slash. Thank you Sadstuckforever413 for being a wonderful beta.

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly as he read through the books around him. He- like many nights since he had joined Hogwarts- had snuck into the library after hours. After Hagrid had left earlier, he had been left to revel in his thoughts on the man, and grew suspicious of how Hagrid took every chance to boast about Dumbledore, the man who had left him at the Dursley's. Left him with such an abusive family that he certainly knew about. He had headed back to Gringotts at the beginning of the year, to get more money to buy books about the man, the war, and the world he was entering. Once there, he had been informed of Dumbledore's guardianship and the sealing of the Potter will. Thankfully, the man hadn't been able to touch a thing of his estate, though he had tried to access his trust vault and, according to the ward information at the bank, he had attempted to intrude into Potter Manor.

From that moment, he researched just what control the headmaster had over him and how he could escape it. Especially after Harry overheard him casting spells to prevent Madam Pomphrey from speaking about the abuse signs that had showed on her scans. Thankfully, due to the past abuse done to Maria Zabini done by her guardian, Marcus Bones, in 1894, Dumbledore was unable to do much to him. He had no access to Potter funds, nor properties. He couldn't access his votes, nor do anything in his family's name. Most importantly, he was relieved that he could not make a marriage contract for him. As much as he liked the Weasleys, he did not agree with their hopes that he marry Ginny, especially with his bent sexuality. Though with Arthur's honorable behavior, he didn't believe that he would ever give permission for Ginny to enter such an agreement against his will. Fortunately, he would never have to find out, due to the constraints that Dumbledore could only permit a marriage, not force one.

Even so, the man had the power to place him with the Dursley's, who were getting more violent, and he was molding him into a martyr. For now, he was forced to dance to the man's tune, as a single misstep could have him dosed up with potions or spells to control him. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked at the book that had made him obsessed with marriage ever since he read it. _Forgotten Laws and Acts for the Desperate Witch or Wizard_ , had shown the only viable way for him to get emancipated, was if he could trick Dumbledore into permitting a marriage. Then he would be considered an adult, and he could live his life as he wanted, instead of being locked up like a weapon that would just be collecting dust until it was needed.

He could travel, and train to fight in this war, instead of being treated like it was all up to him and refuse any help to survive, let alone win. Honestly, he didn't even know why everyone acted like it was his job to begin with. So he survived an attack when he was a baby. What made him any more capable than people who actually reached adulthood, twenty one, or even the legal age to do magic anywhere, seventeen? The only problem was finding someone old enough who didn't need permission themselves, but who would choose him over Dumbledore. Sadly, he didn't know who would when even his godfather was okay with Dumbledore's treatment of him, if it meant an end to the war. He held back tears at remembering Sirius finding the scars on his back and confronting Dumbledore. Sirius could have taken him to another country under asylum and gotten guardianship of him. Instead, the man had agreed with Dumbledore, that sacrifices had to be made and that it was better than Malfoy having him. Sirius had actually agreed that the Dursley's were good at toughening him up until it came time to face his father's killer.

"Well, what do I have here? A little Gryffindor out after curfew? I wonder what the Headmaster would think of his little golden boy out, after dark, in the library?" A deep, velvety voice whispered behind him, causing him to fall out of his seat, startled.

Looking up, he paled as he saw Professor Snape. The man arched a brow before glancing at the books with a gleam in his eye, "What ever could you be reading in the dead of night like this? Obviously something you don't want your little followers knowing about. A Dark Arts book, perhaps?

The man smirked down at him, "Oh, to be a portrait on the wall when Dumbledore finds out that his little savior is reading Restricted books."

Snape lifted him from the ground effortlessly as he gave a real look at the books on the table. His face twisted into a look of disgusted confusion, " _Guardianship Versus Headship_ , _Laws and their Creation_ , _Forgotten Laws and Acts for the Desperate Witch or Wizard_ , _Marriage Bonds and Contract Creation_. These are not Restricted books. Potter, why are you reading these?"

Harry swallowed, too afraid to answer in the face of Snape's intimidating presence. "Out with it Potter, or do I have to bring the Headmaster to get it from you?"

In a blind panic, Harry pleaded, "No sir, please. Please don't tell him. Don't let him find out about this. He'll make it worse. He-"

Snape laid a finger on his lips to silence him. Once again, he looked to the actual pages he had open and glanced through them. Lips pinched and nostrils flared, the Potions Master looked at him suspiciously, "Potter are you trying to get out of Dumbledore's care? Whatever made you suddenly decide that he wasn't good enough to for you? Did he not give you enough presents this Yule?"

"I've been looking for ways out since my first year. He- He can't be trusted with my care. Honestly, if my family's wards weren't some of the greatest, and if the Maria Protection Act didn't exist, then I wouldn't be surprised if he stole it all. I just want my freedom, Sir. I'm begging you, please don't tell him. I'm scared at what he might do to make me the proper martyr he wants." Harry stuttered out.

Snape's face looked almost wistful, "Freedom? I can't say that I don't understand that, Mr. Potter. He has kept me on a leash for many years, but how do I know that what you are saying is the truth? How do I know you're not going through some spoiled tantrum at being denied information this year?"

"Use Legimency on me sir."

The surprise on Snape's face helped him relax a bit before Snape nodded. Suddenly, he was seeing flashes of his life flit across his mind. Once it was done, Harry gripped onto the chair to keep himself steady as he battled the nausea and dizziness that was overwhelming him. A potion's vial was pressed against his lips, and he opened his mouth to swallow the rancid liquid. Back to normal, he saw the disconsolate gaze of his professor, though there was no pity in it.

"I see," Snape spoke, his voice thoughtful, "I agree that, by all appearances, Dumbledore does not plan on you making it to adulthood. In one of your memories I saw that you replaced a will that you had no knowledge of, and had him inheriting everything. That, plus your relatives care, and your watchers doing nothing about the treatment, is very worrying. So, I agree that continuing under his guardianship is downright suicidal, and I even like the fact that you want to make something of your life other than being a wonder boy hero. From what I know of the law, and what you've researched, marriage does seem to be your only option. The question is, who are you going to marry, Potter? Can you live in a marriage of convenience?"

Harry looked down for a moment, unsure of his own thoughts for the moment. He admitted that he wanted love. Love had always been an abstract thing that he had never been allowed, and that made him crave it. But in the end, that didn't matter, because what was the use of love when he would never be alive to experience it? Maybe he could come to love the man he would marry, but he would never get the chance if he continued on the path Dumbledore had set. Looking up, he nodded at Snape's inquisitive visage.

"I can live with a marriage of convenience. I mean, I want them to give us a chance, but at least, in the end, I'll be alive to feel bitter over it if doesn't work out, right? As for who, well I don't really know. I know of no guy who would willing marry me that will put me before Dumbledore, and I refuse to marry a woman who I could never even have the chance at falling in love. I'm gay, and I would never be attracted to her. So, are you going to turn me in? Go on like normal? Or, are you going to help me?"

"Sit," Snape ordered as he waved his wand and caused every book to go to their spot, except _Marriage Bonds and Contract Creation_ , which he moved closer to him and opened to a set page. Sitting, Harry watched, bewildered, as the Slytherin summoned parchment and ink, and sat across from him.

"Sir?" Harry questioned the man's stare.

"Potter, it is no secret that I loathe teaching. I'd rather be creating potions, not teaching about them. Instead, due to a mandate proposed by Dumbledore on the day of my exoneration, I'm a prisoner here, used for the sole purpose of getting information that isn't even used the majority of the time. The mandate that keeps me here, can only be canceled by someone of higher standing in the Wizengamot. Among that list is you, so getting you emancipated is in my best interest."

"So what you want to do this now?!" Harry asked incredously.

"Mr. Potter I am a Slytherin. I have been looking for a way out of this mandate for years. I've literally offered myself up as an indentured servant to most of the High Lord Families. I've had every lawyer I could find to go over it and the mandate is foolproof. Do you honestly believe that I wouldn't seize the chance offered to me on a silver platter? You need someone to marry and I need a High Lord to free me. Your seemingly okay with a marriage of convenience and since I am bisexual we can try to have a relationship like you wanted. You are good looking and I saw in your mind that you've reacted to my voice one time or another in the past. So there is attraction there no matter how deep it may be buried. Do you have someone better you can go to?"

Harry shook his head blushing a bright red as Snape mentioned the times he had gotten hard in Potion's class.

Snape smirked in amusement at his embarressmend and scribbled something on the heading of the parchment before continuing, "So I, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, ask you, Hadrian James Potter, to join me in betrothal agreements, in the hopes that we may be wed," Snape asked with an overwhelming sense of sincerity. Magic energy wrapped around him as he formally invoked his offer.

Harry felt pure shock fill him. He had thought that Snape just wanted to go over the basics and do the formal bit later. Instead the man was invoking it to be done immediately and if Harry accepted then they would have to get married unless the both of them refused the contract. Rolling his eyes he realized that Snape was doing this for that sole reason. He was trying to keep him from thinking about the marriage and backing out. Coming to a decision, he responded in a forcibly calm tone, letting his magic escape from his control, "I, Hadrian James Potter, accept Severus Tobias Snape-Prince's offer. Let the agreements begin."


	2. The Contract

A/N: Thank you for the reviews my lovely fans. Thank you my beta for your wonderful help.

"So what's with the hyphen?" Harry asked as he watched Snape write the initial segment of the contract.

He almost would have felt reprimanded at the deadpanned stare if it wasn't for the amused twitch in the man's lip, "My mother was the last of the Princes. While not disowned, she was kicked out into the muggle world; when she refused to marry Cadmore Longbottom. Of course, they tried to get her back when it was revealed that Cadmore was a serial rapist and that my mother had found out, only to be branded as a liar."

He paused and scribbled something in the margins of the parchment, "To their chagrin, my mother had already married my bastard father and was pregnant with me. I inherited their votes and estate seven years ago upon my grandfather's death. Sadly, he had gambled it all away except for the decrepit manor."

"My parent's estates were fine. I didn't really think that magical properties could decay. Well, except for Grimmauld, but the structure there had been okay. It was mainly just infestation and bad cleaning. There were dark objects everywhere. Is your's like Grimmauld's or something?" Harry asked, fascinated.

Snape sighed as he bestowed upon him an almost exasperated, but fond, look, "The reason your properties were in such good order was because you had multiple sane house-elves. Black's elf isn't mentally stable due to high exposure to dark objects, and that has led to Grimmauld's disrepair. My grandfather sold all of his elves and didn't bother renewing the enchantments in their stead. Not to mention, that he was so sick the last year of his life he was just unable to even use a simple cleaning charm. I , myself, have not seen it since my intial look so the manor is probably even worse off."

Snape tilted his head with an arched brow,"If anything I expected that feline like curiosity you have would latch onto my mother's circumstances, not abode decay."

"Sorry, I'm just fascinated with the idea of reconstructing an old manor with magic."

Harry glanced nervously at his shoes, which seemed less embarrassing at the moment, "So, are you ready to get started?"

Seeing the small nod Snape gave him as he focused on the start of the contract, Harry pulled off his invisible necklace pouch and pulled out his papers from Gringotts. Looking up, he watched as Snape twisted his Lordship ring, causing it to flash. Harry's eyes widened as Snape's own paperwork appeared. Grinning, Harry couldn't wait to use that function of his family's ring when he eventually got it. Growing serious, he started writing out the forms that would show his net worth in the contract as Snape did the same.

Once done, he nervously bit his lip as he saw Snape waiting for him, with his chin resting on his hand. Snape straightened and spoke in his smooth baritone. Forced to see his professor as someone he could be attracted to, he was surprised at how pleasant he found the voice. "What is something you want from this marriage, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grew pensive but there was a surety to himself that had been missing most of the night, " I want protection, I guess. I don't want to live with Dursleys under any circumstances, no matter how much I need the 'Blood Protection'. I don't want to live in fear of abuse any longer. So a clause that prohibits us from physically or magically abusing the other is required. That aside, I want to be put first for a change. I mean, I don't want to live as a being only meant as a means to an end. I want protection from Dumbledore's and the Order's plans. I'm not asking you to put me before your own safety just before them."

Snape nodded, "I understand that and will do so, but in your zeal to rebel against them, can I trust you not to be foolhardy with your safety?"

"If you wish you can screen bodyguards for me. I'm fine with that as long as they keep their opinions to themselves."

Harry paused and reconsidered, "Unless asked, and then they can't be connected to the Order. That brings me to my next demand. I want freedom. I want to be able to see more than Privet Drive, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and the Burrow. I want to visit my properties and see the places around them. I want to go to boring board and Wizengamot meetings, because I have a right to do so. I want to see the old Wizard God temples of the Greek. I would love to see the underwater city of Atlantis or the famous Bazaar in the Bermuda Triangle. I don't want to be tied down to only visiting places in a country where I'm expected to keep myself contained for their purposes. I- um..- oh Merlin- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rant." Harry apologized, blushing.

He jerked in shock at Snape's deep chuckle, "Don't apologize. I myself have similar aspirations. You don't honestly believe that I wish to spend all my time in a potions laboratory? Did you know that deep in the mountains of Siberia, there is a marvelous flower called Cistoca Suza that only blooms four times a year during February? It is said, that a Unicorn gave up it's horn to the Grand Sorceress Celest Brunle, to cure the Black Plague created by Vucarr Bingleton. I've never seen it, just like I have never laid eyes on the ingredient-infested lands of Brazil. I am the youngest Potions Master, let alone one of the few Grand Masters, and yet, I have never been able to accept an invitation to any of the Conferences. You're not alone in your desire to see the world and experience what life has to offer."

Smiling, Harry watched as Snape added more of his elegant spidery writing to the sheets of paper. He felt a new anger at the bloody Headmaster as he truly considered Snape's life. For over a decade, the raven haired man had been imprisoned here. One of the brightest minds of the century was being forced to waste his talents producing easy made potions for a school nurse. He could have spent that time finding the cure for Werewolves or countering the effects to multiple dark curses. No wonder he had become a dark, bitter man, when he was just being kept as an informant for a side who treated him like scum.

"I've finished adding my demands. Specifically, the part of you absolving the mandate. Let's discuss how we're going to operate the mechanics of our blessed nuptials. Fidelity Clause?" Snape carried on.

"I want us to take a real chance at making this work, but I don't want us stuck in a loveless marriage unable to even find love outside it either. Any ideas?"

Snape hmm'd thoughtfully, "A time limit would do. We could write that it lasts for three years, with a chance of constant renewal."

Harry nodded, "How about a date night? Until the clause is up, what about we have a monthly date night? And we both wish to travel, so why not do so together?"

Snape leaned back as he considered him. Coming to a decision, he smiled slightly and nodded.

Light was beginning to peak over the Forbidden Forest by the time they finished. Observing the grounds, Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. Stepping back, he bumped into Snape. Snape smirked, and ruffled his hair slightly.

"I'll get the paperwork to Gringotts for them to preview. Tomorrow or today truly, I need you to ruin your potion so I can give you a detention for the night. We'll go over how we're going to trick Dumbledore into marrying us. Now, go get some sleep and cancel your club meeting for today. I've heard that Umbridge is preparing a little raid on the seventh floor tonight."

Gaping, Harry watched, transfixed, as Snape's robes bellowed behind him as he glided out of the library. Shaking himself from his stupor, he wrapped himself with his cloak and left.

* * *

A/N: Below is the Marriage contract. The date part of the bonding will be filled in on the day they marry. This is just for anyone curious for what it has in it. I may later edit it if I find something is needed later in the story, but so far I don't see that happening.

 _ **The Nuptial Agreement Between the Families of Potter and Snape-Prince**_

 _ **Date and Place of Bonding:**_

On the day_ of the week, the_ day of the month_ in the year_ since the creation of the world, according to the Founding of Magic, which we are accustomed to use here in the Wizarding Town of Ravens Keep in Scotland.

 _ **The Grooms and Proposal:**_

Hadrian James Potter son of James Charles Potter of the family Potter said to this son of the Severus Tobias Snape-Prince of the family Prince"Be thou my husband according to the law and customs of Magic and the Goddess Hectate."

 _ **Promises Made From Hadrian James Potter to Severus Tobias Snape-Prince:**_

I promise never to abuse my husband, nor knowingly allow harm onto him when in my power to stop it. I swear to not commit infidelity towards him in the time constraint of five years, with the option to renew this vow. I promise to give this bonding a real chance and attempt to love my husband, if I am able. I swear to have the same residence as my husband, for the most part, for a time constraint of five years. I promise not to betray his secrets, nor to choose the Order of the Phoenix over him. I swear not to choose Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore's plans and desires over that of my husbands. I swear not to turn my husband over to the Dark Lord Voldemort, Thomas Marvolo Riddle Junior. I promise not to imprison my husband, nor neglect his well-being. I swear to absolve the mandate that makes him prisoner once I am a High Lord.

 _ **Promises Made From Severus Tobias Snape-Prince to Hadrian James Potter:**_

I promise never to abuse my husband, nor knowingly allow harm onto him when in my power to stop it. I swear to not commit infidelity towards him in the time constraint of five years, with the option to renew this vow. I promise to give this bonding a real chance and attempt to love my husband, if I am able. I swear to have the same residence as my husband, for the most part, for a time constraint of five years. I promise not to betray his secrets, nor to choose the Order of the Phoenix over him. I swear not to choose Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore's plans and desires over that of my husbands. I swear not to turn my husband over to the Dark Lord Voldemort, Thomas Marvolo Riddle Junior. I promise not to imprison my husband, nor neglect his well-being. I swear that I will not, nor allow others to use my husband as some sacrificial weapon. I swear I will not allow him to return to the Dursley Family against his will.

 _ **Ideals Hadrian James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape-Prince Wish to Uphold for their Marriage:**_

We wish to try and create a true romantic relationship in this bonding. We wish to travel together, if possible, to bolster companionship and common interests. We wish to instigate a date night that will happen monthly, so as to inspire a sense of intimacy with each other. We wish to join each other on events, if able, to show our support for one another. These wishes will have the time constraint of five years, with the chance that they will be renewed and expanded.

 _ **Future Offspring Plans:**_

If we come to the decision to have children, and are capable, we swear never to abuse, nor neglect the child/children. Hadrian James Potter will bare the child if possible, but Severus Tobias Snape-Prince agrees to do so if he is unable. Severus Tobias Snape-Prince promises to brew the needed potions, if able. In the event of multiple children, the first child will be the heir of the Potter family, and the second will be the heir of the Prince family. This will hold true unless one of these children commits a felony, goes against the family morals, or proves to be incompetent at managing the family holdings. In this event, the heirship will go the child not named an heir first, unless that child does not exist, in which case, the heirship will go to the child holding the other families heirship.

These children will all receive lessons necessary for a lord or lady, including: etiquette, grammar, dancing, finances, politics, and family history lessons. These children will not be treated as pawns, nor will their free will be taken. The names James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Tobias, Albus, Thomas, and Eileen will not be given to any of these children.

These children will be provided with a trust vault of 25,000 Galleons each, and in the event that Albus Dumbledore is still headmaster, then none will go to Hogwarts.

 _ **Separation Clause:**_

Since according to the stipulations of a magical bonding where there is no divorce allowed, we agree to the following separation terms in the event that we no longer wish to be near each other after five years. We will share custody of any possible children. Our joint accounts will separate, and we will be allowed to seek love elsewhere. Severus Tobias Snape-Prince will take custody of Prince Manor, Spinners End, and any property Hadrian James Potter deems to give, if he so wishes. Severus will receive 200,000 Galleons and a monthly stipend of 10 Galleons a month. Severus will be allowed to take with him any personal belongings, as long as they are not Potter family property. Everything else, will belong to Hadrian James Potter except the Prince family votes.

 _ **The Partner Accepted the Proposal:**_

And Severus Tobias Snape, consented and became his husband.

 _ **Net worth of The Potter Family**_

 _ **Total Net worth:**_

over 1.000009392 Billion

 _ **Number of Coins:**_

\- 64,876,934 Galleons and 3 Knuts

 _ **Jewelry Count and Value:**_

\- 539 Pieces including; 123 necklaces; 71 non-wedding rings; 150 bracelets, 25 anklets, 25 broaches; 146 pairs of earrings; 78 Hair accessories; 3 circlets; and 12 tiaras.

\- Value is 32,994,329 Galleons

 _ **Magical Relics Count and Value:**_

\- 14 Pieces

\- Value is 3,000,004 Galleons and 1 Knut

 _ **Book Count and Value:**_

\- 8,943 Tomes

\- Value is 57,083,732 Galleons

 _ **Weapons Count and Value:**_

\- 301 Items

\- Value is 1,000,657 Galleons

 _ **Materials Count and Value:**_

\- 92 Crates

\- Value is 43,881,440 Galleons

 ** _Furniture and Item Count and Value:_**

\- 93,225 Pieces

\- Value is 3,732,991 Galleons and 2 Sickles

 ** _Family Controlled Businesses and Estimated Individual Annual Profits:_**

-Poittre' Family Wine Villa = 300,204 Galleons

-Wales Gryffs Quidditch Team = 293,009 Galleons

-Potter Family Pottery = 10,049 Galleons

-Moonlight Resorts = 598,331 Galleons

 _ **Combined Business Profit:** _

1,201,593 Galleons

 _ **Business Shares and Estimated Annual Profit:**_

-10% Quality Quidditch

-31% Comet Broom Manufacturing

-2% Nimbus Broom Co.

-6% Zonko's

-33% Daily Prophet

-21% Quibbler

-9% Adventurous Apothecary

-Total Estimated Profit is 1,000,007 Galleons

 _ **Properties and Estimated Value:**_

-Potter Manor in Wales is worth: 15,338,834 Galleons and 1 Sickle

-Poitre' Family Vineyard Villa in Tuscany Italy is worth: 15,982,295 Galleons

-Selena's Cottage in Cabot Cove is worth: 45,000 Galleons (First person who identifies which TV show Cabot Cove comes from gets to choose how they spend their first date night)

-Potter Cottage in Godrics Hollow: 23,500 Galleons

 _ **Net worth of the Snape-Prince Family**_

 **Total Net worth:**

-6.543,730 Million

 _ **Number of Coins:**_

\- 127,981 Galleons and 1 Knuts

 _ **Jewelry Count and Value:**_

\- 14 Pieces including: 2 necklaces; 3 rings; 6 pairs of earrings; 1 circlets; and 2 tiaras.

\- Value is 779 Galleons

 _ **Magical Relics Count and Value:**_

-None

 _ **Book Count and Value:**_

\- 93 Tomes

\- Value is 53,732 Galleons

 _ **Weapons Count and Value:**_

-None

 _ **Materials Count and Value:**_

-None

 _ **Furniture and Item Count and Value:**_

\- 32 Pieces

\- Value is 13,977 Galleons and 3 Sickles

 _ **Family Controlled Businesses and Estimated Individual Annual Profits:**_

-none

 _ **Business Shares and Estimated Annual Profit:**_

-None

 _ **Properties and Estimated Value:**_

-Prince Manor in Dublin is Worth: 6,333,761 Galleons in current state used to be 12,000,500 Galleons

-Spinners End in Coneworth is Worth: 13,500 Galleons


	3. Marrietta Why do you Lie?

**A/N: Thank you my lovely reviewers and beta. The winner of the Cabot Cove question was Bulldogmo. Murder she Wrote was the answer as it was the home town of Jessica Fletcher and in fact the characters joke on numerous occasions that it has a higher murder rate than even New York City. lol. So Bulldogmo feel free to send me a PM describing the date you wish them to go on.**

* * *

Eating lunch, Harry frowned as he tried to think of how Umbridge knew of the location of the meeting and that they were meeting tonight. The only way he could think of was if one of their own. Getting up he headed towards the infirmary. Unknown to Hermione he knew exactly what that parchment they all signed did. He himself had even added spells to it behind her back so that everyone could not be forced to speak about the club. The only way the club could be revealed was if someone volunteered to give it. Wrapping his invisibility cloak around him as he entered. Harry silently crept to the only occupied bed. Looking around he saw Madam Pomphrey locked in her office obviously researching how to get the spells of whoever was behind the curtain. Sending a light sleeping spell at whoever it was he slipped in.

Seeing the sleeping form of Marrietta Edgecomb, Harry allowed himself a small feeling of vindication. When Cho had insisted that her friend join alongside her; he had been all for not letting either join. His main reason was that Marrietta was a huge Ministry sympathizer and that Cho only wanted to join if her friend did. He was truly unsurprised for her backstabbing as the girl had been giving him furtive glares for the past few weeks. Cho had been flirting and following him for the entire school year as if he was her new crush. Despite what Hermione and Ron thought he was not attracted to the girl for multiple reasons. One was of course the fact that he found out he was attracted to boys in his third year after he developed a small crush on Professor Lupin. Second was that he knew the girl still loved Cedric and even if she didn't he would find it to weird to date the girl of the guy he himself had crushed on last year. Third he had no interest in dating someone who was only pretending to like him so that they could get information from him.

He was still a little ticked that Hermione hadn't apologized until this morning to him for insisting that he date the girl and then giving him the cold shoulder when he refused. Last month Cho had ordered not asked for him to take her onto a date for Valentines Day. He hadn't showed up as he already had plans and because he had no obligation to show up for a date just because someone demanded it. Of course every girl in the castle had been up in arms for the next week for his 'callous' way of standing her up. Finally Susan Bones had confronted him.

-Flashback-

Harry smiled as Neville got the spell right and Hermione slammed into the pillows behind her. The girl had been insulting towards him for the last week, because he hadn't showed up for Cho's date. Sighing he turned to Susan only to be met with her steely glare. Soon the girl showed that she had a temper as furious as her auburn hair as she demanded, "Do you like toying with girls or something Potter? What gave you the right to toy with Cho's feelings by standing her up on Valentine's Day?!"

Annoyed and finally sick of this treatment he decided to answer, "Because there was no date. I never asked Cho out and neither did she."

"Liar! I was there when she told you to meet her at Madam Paddyfoot's," Hermione retorted.

Brow arched Harry met Hermione's smug stare and replied, "Exactly she ordered me to meet her. She never once asked and as seeing we are not dating she had no bloody right to order me onto a date with her like I have no mind of my own."

"Wait Cho ordered you to date you? She never even asked if you wanted to go?" Hannah asked as she shot Cho a small frown.

Harry shook his head, It seemed Cho could no longer remain a spectator of the spat as she her self demanded an answer from him he face red in her anger, "If you had no plans to meet me begin with why didn't you tell me? Why humiliate me by having me wait for an hour?"

"I tried you ignored me and then had the audacity to order my what I was to wear so you could 'keep your image' as you put it. Since you only ordered me the night before Hogsmeade I had no other chance to try. And while I could have probably have spared fifteen minutes to go and tell you I really didn't give a bloody hoot to seeing as you were just using me anyway. It's not like you've given a damn about my feelings as if I'm a person. Why shouldn't I show you the same amount of respect?" Harry retorted unable to keep from showing some of his own anger at her own behavior.

"Using you?! How has she used you?" Marrietta demanded. Harry sighed as he saw the guys shooting him pitying glances as they backed up.

Harry ran a hand through his hair in agitation as he answered, "She is still very much in love with Cedric and doesn't have any crush on me what so ever. She has just been pretending to like me so that she could get more information about Cedric's death. Basically instead of asking me outright she tried to play with my feelings as if I was nothing but a tool for her. So excuse me if I don't give a bloody damn about hers."

The room flinched at the mention of Cedric and Cho for once was looking at him as if she just realized that he was in fact a person and not some kind of construct made for everyone's amusement. It was Marrietta who broke the silence her eyes not losing their spitefulness, "And you would have told her?"

"Yes, because she like his parents have a right to know unlike others who just want to know like his death was some kind of sport to them." he said as he sent a light glare to the shame-face teenagers in the room who had in fact treated his death like it was some cool rumor to gossip about.

"I'm sorry," Cho's hair hid most of her face as she herself looked shamed at her own behavior. "I shouldn't have used your crush on me as if you didn't matter. You and Cedric both deserve more respect than what I've shown. Would you tell me what happened? I know I don't deserve any answers from you. I just... I have these images in my dreams and I can't stand not knowing."

Stepping closer to the weeping girl he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Around him everyone else was eerily quiet, "I'll tell you after everyone leaves. Though I honestly don't and never have had a crush on you. Where did you get that idea, anyways?"

Puzzled Cho glanced over at Hermione, "Well I thought you might after you asked me to the ball, but then I heard you were only asking girls to come as friends. So I thought that was why you asked me and then your friend Hermione told me that you liked me after the first Defense meeting."

"I know you were still in your official mourning period at that time so I apologize for Hermione's social faux pas. I can only give ignorance as her only excuse to mention such an insensitive topic. Though at the very least she shouldn't have said such things to you anyways. Even if you and him hadn't been engaged; you as his girlfriend would have been grieving anyways and Hermione should have respected that. Not to mention it was false to begin with," Harry spoke respectfully as he glared at Hermione who seemed to be barely holding herself back from demanding answers on what an official mourning period was.

Around him he noted that only two muggleborns were confuse; oddly they were only the ones from Gryffindor. Which he admitted in hindsight made sense. All the other Head of Houses routinely visited their Houses to check up on them and teach them social necessities. McGonagall he admitted was a poor Head of House as she never visited unless to get on to them and the woman was quietly known as not the person to go to if you had a problem.

Knowing that there was no way any magic would get done tonight he dismissed the group an waited to tell Cho all she needed to know. Beside the girl her friend, Marrietta glared at Harry spitefully.

-Flashback Ends-

Sending a stronger sleeping spell at the boil covered girl; Harry picked up her wand and headed to the ROR room. Quickly he cast a few prank surprises for Umbridge with Marrietta's wand before heading back to the infirmary. Seeing Madam Pomphrey still occupied he headed to the sleeping girl and undid the enchantments on the girl. With her wand he redid the spells and tied them to her magic with a secret Potter spell created by his Great grandfather. Stripping the fake Galleon the girl had on her he left the room. As he left he sent a message through his own coin that cancelled their meeting for the night.

Once done he headed for his Potions class that was soon to begin.

* * *

Setting up his cauldron, Harry glanced at the board where their potion recipe was writing itself. He held back a smirk as he saw the potion they were making. The potion was created to finish puberty and was only allowed to be taken at the age they were now. It had two ingredients that took the place of each other due to whichever gender the drinker was. The potion thankfully had a reversing agent in the case of a girl or boy getting the wrong type. He had to hold back his glee as he saw that Seamus was beside him. The Irishman had been harassing him all year with accusations that he had killed Cedric. According to the wards on his trunk his dorm mate had even tried to open his trunk or set fire to it on multiple occasions this year. It would definitely be nice to get back at the boy for his bullying.

Preparing his ingredients he made sure to accidentally put in the 'girl' ingredient of mermaid hair as he stirred anti-clockwise. Once his potion was done he quickly added an extra stir which caused the potion to bubble sporadically. Catching everyone's attention with a muttered curse as he 'accidentally' dropped his vial causing it to roll to Hermione's desk. Harry left his station and headed towards it. As he bent down he hid his smile as his potion exploded and drenched Seamus.

Snape's thunderous bellow of Potter caused him to turn and watch as Seamus was forced to go through and finish a puberty for a woman. Seamus's body had gained a slight feminine curve especially in the hip area. His lashes had thickened and more importantly there was a set of breasts that hadn't been there before. Soon laughter filled the room as Seamus let out a high pitched squeal and ran out of the room.

Snape towered over Harry his face twisted in rage, but now that Harry was looking for it he could see the slight amusement in the man's eyes, "Of all the incompetence! Are you blind! The board clearly states that mermaid tears are for the girl section and the centaur hair was for the male half of the class. It also asks for five stirs at the end of the potion not six! I ought to make you take a dose of your own potion! Instead you can clean all these cauldrons tonight at eight with your detention with me! Twenty points from Gryffindor for your dunderheadness!"

With that Snape turned around with his robe billowing behind him as he stalked to the front of the room, "Bottle up your potions and put them on my desk. If I find that any of you have made a half decent potion I will give that student the option of taking their potion. Now get out!"

* * *

Entering Snape's office a few minutes early Harry set out the cauldrons that everyone thought he was going to clean tonight. Filling up some with a cleaning solution he took off his outer robe and rolled up his sleeves before sitting at the seat in-front of Snape's desk to wait for him to arrive. He was kind of glad to be out of the dorm room tonight as Hermione had been harassing him since he cancelled the DA meeting. Though she had backed off on getting him to change his mind after he had gotten a detention as there was no use holding it with him out of commission.

He didn't have to wait long before Snape came in through the side entrance. Seeing the cauldrons out incase he had to run to them if someone barged it cause Snape to give him an approving nod. Sitting in his chair he summoned some tea and began, "I've had our contract read by the goblins and they see nothing wrong with our contract. The only problem is in-acting it while your underage of choosing your own spouse. I so far have come up with no way to trick Dumbledore into giving permission for you to marry."

Grinning Harry gave his own idea, "While I need Dumbledore's permission to marry I am in fact of age to marry. So wouldn't this be the time where if there was a Marriage Alliance Contract in my family; they would pop up around now."

"True this would be the time, but your parents never would have made one for you or if they did it would not be for me," Snape repied but with a gleam of interest in his eyes.

Harry's sudden smile gave off the air of satisfaction, "Whose to say that the contract was written by them? Eventuality Marriage Alliances are still widely popular are they not? Not to mention marriage contracts are considered private matters, so it wouldn't be so odd if we were the last generation allowed on the contract before penalties were enacted. It could explain dad's extreme hostility even."

"Indeed. I could perhaps even encourage the idea that my mother was thrown out because she refused two marriage contracts. I could even use the fact that my mother died young and was disowned as an excuse as to my own ignorance of the contract. The only problem is getting Dumbledore to allow the marriage at your age as he can still postpone it until you are older,"

Harry frowned, "What about-"

Harry jumped startled as Snape suddenly leaped to his feet and faced the door. Snape waved his hand at the cauldrons and Harry understood. Someone was had hit Snape's alert ward. Standing Harry immediately headed for a cauldron and started scrubbing.

Even knowing they were about to be interrupted Harry jerked as the door slammed open. Though it took everything he had to keep a straight face as Umbridge stomped in with Aurors and the Inquisitor Squad. Umbridge resembled a disgusting hybrid of a toad and cat. The rest were covered in dung that refused to disappear and a few even had boils.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Snape demanded as he glared at those who had dared to track the rank substance into his room. Many of his own students flinched and even the Aurors paled as they looked young enough to have been taught by him. Umbridge ignored Snape and headed towards him.

"How dare you do this to me! I'll have you in Azkaban Potter! I know you've been running an illegal club and I will see you kissed for all the trouble you been giving to us! Now tell me where your army is!" Umbridge screeched as she shook him.

Showing only confusion Harry looked at the deranged woman bewildered, "Ma'am what are you talking about?"

The woman screeched causing others to back away slowly from the deranged woman, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Where is your army?! What are your plans?! You conspire to take over the Ministry! I demand information-"

"Silence! Desist your caterwauling!" Snape thundered. His expression was malevolent as shadows almost seemed to seep towards him from the walls.

Umbridge paled and stepped back. Shaking herself the woman faked an un-bothered look and waved with her hand and the crowd of guards. Marrietta came forward her face a mix of smugness at one upping him and revulsion at her boiled appearance, "Ma'am. Potter does indeed know what you are talking about. I shamefully admit to participating in a group led by him to train us. Look at my face ma'am. He made us sign a cursed paper that would hex us if we dared to go against him and tell you of what was going on beneath your nose."

"See! this poor girl is my proof. Potter forced her and other Ministry abiding citizens to join him in his treason!" Umbridge spat. Snape looked unimpressed and met his eyes. Shoving images of what Harry did in the infirmary he waited for Snape to act.

The raven haired man walked lethally towards the triumphant woman and his deep voice oozed condescension, " I see, so you expect us all to believe that you are taking the testimony of a girl against Mr. Potter as proof of treason. Need I remind you ma'am that the girl in question has been antagonizing the boy for refusing to date her friend so her word can not be trusted as truthful. The girl could have tied those hexes to her own magic to keep them from coming off easily just to set Mr. Potter up. I may not like Potter and I would be joyful to see the whelp in prison, but if you bring him to court you'll embarrass the Ministry with this flimsy evidence."

"Her word is trustworthy. I know she is telling the truth," Umbridge spat hatefully.

Harry arched a brow and spoke his words carefully, "Madam Umbidge, unless you have Wizengamot or Auror Director approval to give truth serum to her then there is no way you can trust her word. And since I know that a Ministry employee would never break the law in that regard then there is no proof that she is telling the truth."

"The hex wasn't cast by her. I'm sure that if we compare your signature to the spell on her then it will match. If it is not you then I'm sure it will match one of your little friends," the toad faced woman declared as she smirked at him.

Snape then cast a spell and it showed that his magic didn't match the spell. Screaming in frustration the woman waved the guards to get his friends; when Snape halted them, " I wouldn't get those children if I were you. This scan clearly shows that the spell did indeed come from the girl herself. As far as I can tell this is proof that the girl is merely lying to harass Mr. Potter further."

At seeing the proof Umbrige redden in embarrasment and marched out of the room enraged. The Aurors glared darkly at the girl and left themselves. Marrietta looked bewildered at the events and left the room after seeing the hostile look Harry gave her. The squad of Slytherins looked at Harry with an impressed look and left at Snape's dismissal. Room cleared the two sat back down and continued their discussion.


End file.
